Shopping Addict'
by laitue
Summary: Greed lâché dans une grande surface avec les chimères qui tentent de faire les courses et Kimblee embarqué de force dans cette histoire, ça donne quoi à votre avis ? (OS)


**Shopping Addict'**

**Titre** : Shopping Addict'  
**Auteurs** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, les chiméres, Kimblee  
**Rating** : K+ (pour le langage et les habitudes de Greed ^^)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont tous àHiromu Arakawa  
**Résumé** : Greed lâché dans une grande surface avec les chimères qui tentent de faire les courses et Kimblee embarqué de force dans cette histoire, ça donne quoi à votre avis ?

* * *

_« Patron ! On doit faire des courses, vous voulez quelque chose ? »_

Greed leva le nez de son verre et regarda ses chimères qui attendaient ses ordres. Vouloir quelque chose ça c'était sur mais est ce qu'il voulait faire les courses ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite : deux poivrots somnolaient à côté d'une bouteille vide ; à gauche : la serveuse nettoyait les verres en soupirant. Décidemment il y avait une ambiance folle dans ce bar !

_« Bonne idée les courses ! Je viens avec vous.  
__-Hein ? Euh…vous préférez pas rester ici ?  
__-Pourquoi faire ? Je vais pas rester dans ce bistro à m'emmerder comme un rat mort alors que vous allez vous amusez dehors. Bougez pas, je vais chercher Kimblee. »_

Pendant que les chimères se chamaillaient discrètement – _Mais pourquoi tu lui as demandé de venir ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de la dernière fois ! Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, moi !...En plus il veut emmener l'autre cinglé !_ -, l'homonculus se dirigea d'un pas réjoui vers l'alchimiste qui étudiait sereinement une nouvelle manière de faire exploser son entourage.

_« Hé Kimblee ! On va faire les courses, tu viens ?  
__-Je peux savoir pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes me casser les pieds quand je lis ? … Non en fait je veux pas le savoir, prend tes chimères et allez faire vos courses, ça me fera des vacances.  
__-Ce que tu peux être désagréable ! Allez lève toi, je veux que tu viennes ! »  
_Joignant le geste à la parole il s'empara du bouquin et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :  
**BOUM  
**_« 'tain Kimblee t'es soûlant avec ça à force ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire exploser les gens dans le bar : ça fait peur aux clients et en plus tu mets du sang partout.  
__-Arrête de me gonfler et j'arrêterai peut-être de te faire exploser !  
__-Mouais…en tout cas tu viens avec nous, c'est un ordre. »  
_Greed l'attrapa par les poignets de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de ses mains et le traîna de force vers la porte en faisant signe aux chimères de les suivre.

Après une marche d'une vingtaine de minutes ponctuée de jérémiades et d'explosions de passants s'étant approché un peu trop prés d'un alchimiste hargneux, la joyeuse petite troupe arriva en vue du centre commercial. Martel sorti un papier de sa poche :  
_« Bon alors j'ai fait une liste et…  
__-Mais non laisse tomber la liste : on va faire tous les rayons _! déclara Greed en s'emparant de la page pour la froisser d'un air enthousiaste avant de courir vers les galeries marchandes.  
_-Oh non, on est parti pour la journée là… »_

Premier arrêt primordial : rayon bijouterie.

_« Alors je prends ça, et ça et ceux là…et puis ça aussi ! Oh jolie la montre ! …Et la gourmette est pas mal non plus. …Voyons voir qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Hum…Oh, ça je veux ! Et ça aussi…Hé classe la chaîne en or ! Mais faut un pendentif pour aller avec…Tiens des boucles d'oreilles en diamant… »  
_Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un homonculus bling-bling arborant des chaînes en or à faire pâlir de jalousie tous les chanteurs de hip-hop qui fit face aux chimères. Il affichait un sourire ravi et paradait en attendant des commentaires.  
_« Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est cool, non ?  
__-Euh…mouiii  
__-Et ma Rolex ? Vous avez vu ma Rolex ?  
__-Très jolie…on peut aller faire les courses maintenant ? »_

Deuxième arrêt très important aux yeux de Greed : rayon lunettes de soleil

_« Mais t'en as déjà une paire ! Pourquoi il t'en faudrait d'autres ?  
__-Voyons Kimblee : pourquoi se contenter d'une paire quand on peut en avoir plusieurs ?  
__-Parce que je te rappelle que tu n'as que deux yeux !  
__-Et si je veux varier…  
_Tic nerveux annonçant une explosion imminente de la part de l'humain.  
_-Ok, je prends juste ces quatre là et on y va. »_

Troisième arrêt à ne pas négliger : rayon chaussures.

_« Youhou des bottes en cuir !  
__-Bon d'accord on prend les bottes et après ça suffit.  
__-Rooh ! J'ai même pas essayé les chaussures de ville encore.  
__-Oui mais Dolchatte a déjà du mal à porter les neufs boites…  
__-Puis en plus ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on est là et on a toujours rien acheté à manger.  
-Pfff bande de rabat-joies ! Puisque vous y tenez on y va…hum il me faudrait un nouveau pantalon pour aller avec ces bottes…  
__-GNIIIIII !  
__-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kimblee ?  
__-Rien j'arrive juste pas à savoir si je préfère t'exploser ou m'auto-exploser pour mettre fin à ce calvaire. »_

Quatrième arrêt absolument nécessaire donc : rayon vêtements.

_« Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce manteau en cuir ?  
__-Très classe, on y va ?  
__-Attendez faut que j'essaye ! »  
_Greed se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage sous une montagne de vêtements quand il s'arrêta subitement en fixant le bout du rayon.  
_« Dites : vous pensez que je peux demander à la vendeuse de venir avec moi dans la cabine ? »  
_**BOUM  
**L'homonculus se reconstitua sous une pluie de lambeaux de tissus sanguinolents.  
_« Bravo ! T'as salopé toutes mes fringues ! Non mais franchement c'est pas malin : faut que je retrouve les mêmes trucs dans les rayonnages maintenant. En plus je crois bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un exemplaire à ma taille de ce super pantalon noir. »  
_Une heure et quart, trois essayages, deux manteaux, cinq vestes, huit pantalons et quinze t-shirts plus tard, Monsieur avait enfin terminé. Les chimères prirent les nombreux articles et s'éloignèrent soulagés quand soudain :  
_« WHAAAAAAA !!!  
__-Quoi encore ?  
__-Il me faut ça !  
__-Hein ?! Vous…vous voulez vraiment un ensemble soutien-gorge à balconnet/string en satin rouge ?  
-Mais non pas les sous-vêtements ! La fille qui les porte.  
__-Ah…On a eu un peu peur sur le coup.  
__-Bon on la trouve où cette poupée ?  
_Kimblee poussa un soupir d'exaspération.  
_-C'est une affiche avec un mannequin ! Si ça se trouve cette fille n'habite même pas ce pays, ou alors elle est carrément morte !  
__-Tu crois ?_ demanda l'Avide d'un air déçu. Il colla son nez sur l'affiche : _Y a pas un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse pour la trouver ?  
__-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Comme s'ils allaient mettre l'adresse de leurs mannequins pour que les pervers dans ton genre les retrouvent !  
-Ben on sait jamais…Non y a rien. C'est dommage : elle est vraiment trop canon, puis vous avez vu cette paire de…  
__-Oui, oui on y va !  
__-Attendez, on pourrait prendre un ensemble quand même…pour Martel.  
-OUOI !!! Mais ça va pas ?!!!  
-Ah oui t'as raison Martel ça va pas aller : on dirait que ça va coincer au niveau de la taille.  
_Moment d'intense réflexion de Greed.  
_-Je sais ! On a qu'à aussi acheter du coton comme ça tu pourras rembourrer là où il faut. »  
_Curieusement, à ce moment précis, Kimblee ne semblait plus être le plus dangereux de la bande. Roa éloigna prudemment la jeune femme avant que ça dégénère et Dolchatte désigna d'un signe gêné le rayon suivant. Ils avaient réussi à s'éloigner de ce lieu de tentations quand l'homonculus fit brusquement demi tour.  
**SCRATCH  
**_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?  
__-J'embarque l'affiche, ça fera joli dans ma chambre.  
__-Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire des courses sérieuses et rapides maintenant ?!  
__-Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est parce qu'on a rien vu qui t'intéresse ? Tu veux aller au rayon livres ?  
__-NON ! Je veux me tirer d'ici !  
-Rooh mais boudes pas Kimblee, on va aller les voir tes bouquins ! »_

Et du coup le cinquième arrêt pour faire plaisir à Kimblee : rayon livres

_« Allez vas choisir tes livres.  
__-Non !  
__-Ben si vas y maintenant qu'on y est.  
__-NON !  
__-Mais pourquoi ?  
__-J'aime pas acheter des livres avec des abrutis, puis en plus ils n'ont rien sur l'alchimie explosive ici.  
__-Ok, on va ailleurs alors et…oh !  
__-Quoi ?  
__-Vous avez vu la super bibliothèque ? On la prend ?  
__-Une bibliothèque ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Tu ne lis pas !  
__-Non mais elle est classe, ça serait sympa comme déco au Devil's Nest histoire de donner un peu plus de standing au lieu.  
__-Et tu la mettrais où ? A côté de l'affiche de la blondasse en string ?  
-Forcément si personne apprécie mes efforts pour améliorer mon bar je ne risque pas d'en faire un établissement renommé ! »_

Et on continue dans les conneries avec le sixième arrêt : rayon divertissement.

_« Cool un billard ! Faut le prendre ça mettra de l'ambiance au bar. Roa tu t'en charges.  
__-Ok…  
__-Et embarque aussi le baby-foot à coté…Ben quoi on va pas jouer uniquement au billard ! »  
_La petite troupe commençait à se traîner péniblement, enfin surtout les chimères car Greed était trop occupé à prendre des articles à droite et à gauche pour penser à porter quelque chose et Kimblee refusait catégoriquement de se charger de ne serait-ce que d'un paquet de chips, quand une nouvelle tentation apparut devant les yeux de l'Avide :  
_« Une télé ! C'est ça qui nous manque ! Attrape en une Roa…non mais pose le billard d'abord !  
__-Celle-là ça va ?  
__-Mouais…oh non repose là et prend plutôt celle qui fait 180 cm !  
__-Ok…  
__-Attends finalement j'ai réfléchi : on va prendre les deux.  
__-Vous allez faire quoi avec deux télés ?  
__-Ben y en aura une pour ma chambre…on pourrait peut-être même en prendre une troisième pour la salle de bain ?  
-Non mais faut pas exagérer non plus : vous allez pas regarder la télé partout ! »_ riposta Martel qui commençait légèrement à perdre patience.  
Et ils avancèrent encore…jusqu'à ce que :  
_« Hé Greed ! T'as vu les jolis nounours ? Tu veux pas un joli nounours ?  
-Dis donc l'Ecarlate t'arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime avoir beaucoup de choses que je prends forcément n'importe quoi ! Et…oh cool une trottinette ! _s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à parcourir le rayon de long en large en poussant des petits cris de joie.  
_-Mais c'est pas vrai !_ _Il a quatre ans d'âge mental ou quoi ?!  
_Martel respira un grand coup avant de lâcher brusquement ses paquets en se plaçant dans la trajectoire de l'Homonculus en trottinette.  
_-C'est pas bientôt fini ? On est venu ici pour acheter à manger pas pour dévaliser les rayons futiles et jouer dans le magasin ! Alors maintenant on arrête les conneries, on se comporte normalement et on va dans les rayons qui vendent des produits de première nécessité ! Compris ?! »_

Et c'est ainsi que le septième arrêt fût (presque) plus sérieux : rayon hygiène.

_« Bon alors on a le savon, les cotons-tiges, le démaquillant, les déodorants, le shampoing pour cheveux doux et soyeux aux 28 vitamines, l'après-shampoing pour cheveux doux et soyeux aux 28 vitamines, le masque hydratant pour cheveux doux et soyeux aux 28 vitamines, le soin lissant pour cheveux longs…  
__-Dis donc Roa je pensais pas qu'il utilisait autant de produits pour ses cheveux l'autre cinglé !  
__-…le sérum anti-pointes fourchues, le soin anti-casse, le gel coiffant parfum fraise des bois et enfin la cire coiffante pailletée. C'est bon je pense qu'on a tout »_, conclu Martel.  
Greed qui était resté à bouder dans son coin jeta un coup d'œil au chariot quand ils sortirent du rayon.  
_« Hé mais… »  
_Il reparti en courant à l'autre bout du rayon hygiène pour revenir les bras chargés de boites de préservatifs.  
_« Vous aviez oublié les capotes ! Heureusement que j'y ai pensé ! C'est bon avec ça je devrais pouvoir tenir quinze jours.  
__-Hum…ouais…euh on continue ? »_

Huitième arrêt toujours sérieux : rayon produits d'entretien

_« Bon donc il faut du produit vaisselle et de la javel. Dolchatte tu vas chercher les bidons de javel ? Ceux de cinq litres…prends en trois ou quatre.  
__-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi vous voulez acheter autant de javel ?  
__-Ecoutez M'sieur Greed on est bien obligés de prendre ce qu'il faut, et tant que l'excité des explosions ne se calmera pas on aura besoin de javel pour nettoyer les dégâts.  
__-Elle veut que je mette un terme définitif à ses corvées de nettoyage la vipère ?_ gronda l'excité des explosions en question.  
_-Chut tout doux Kimblee…puis elle a pas tout à fait tort : ta petite manie de tout faire exploser_ _est plutôt salissante.  
_**BOUM  
**_-Qu'est ce que je disais ! »_

Neuvième arrêt où les vraies courses commencent : rayons alimentaires

_« Alors récapitulons : on a la viande, les produits laitiers, les desserts, les légumes…  
__-J'ai trouvé du saumon : on prend !  
__-…les corn flakes, la confiture…  
__-Ah j'ai réussi à dénicher des langoustes, on prend aussi !  
__-…le pain, les surgelés…  
__-Et hop dans le chariots les escargots !  
__-…les boites de conserve, les pâtes, le riz…  
__-Faut pas oublier le foie gras ! Zou dans le chariot.  
__-T'as pas trouvé du caviar tant que t'y es ?  
__-Non, ils n'en vendent pas ici. Je trouve ça scandaleux ! »_ s'indigna l'Avide.

Dixième arrêt qui permet un retour aux conneries grâce à Greed : rayon produits animaliers

_« Mais patron pourquoi on vient là ?  
__-Ben pour vous acheter des trucs ! …Tiens regarde Dolchatte : un beau nonosse en caoutchouc ! En plus il fait du bruit quand on appuie dessus.  
_**POUIC  
**_-Tu le veux le nonosse ? Oh oui tu le veux le nonosse ! C'est pour qui le beau nonosse ? C'est pour mon Dolchattounet !!!  
_Expression de profonde consternation de l'homme-chien…  
_-…Quoi tu préfères des biscuits au foie ?  
-On peut s'en aller maintenant ?  
__-Pfff si on peut même plus essayer de faire plaisir ! »_

Onzième arrêt, l'arrêt de tous les caprices : rayon sucreries

_« Je veux des bonbons ! Je veux des bonbons !!!! Je les veux les bonbons !!! JE VEUX LES BONBONS !!!!  
__-Arrêtes Georgie, tu vois bien que tu gênes les messieurs !  
-C'est vraiment pénible les gamins tu trouves pas Roa ? Je ne sais pas si j'en voudrais un jour, c'est beaucoup trop capricieux. »  
_Les deux chimères laissèrent le morveux se débattre avec sa mère et retournèrent à leur chariot pour voir Martel faisant barrage de son corps afin que Greed ne puissent pas rajouter aux achats les quarante paquets de chocolats et autres sucreries diverses qu'il tenait dans les bras.  
« _J'ai dit non ! Pas de sucreries ! Après vous n'arrêtez pas de grignoter avant les repas et vous ne mangez rien à table !  
__-Mais moi je veux ces chocolats ! Je les veux !!! Je veux les chocolats !! Je veux les chocolats !!!  
__-Tu disais quoi déjà à propos des enfants ?  
-Bon ça suffit on pose les sucreries !  
__-NON ! Je veux mes chocolats  
__-Maman, je veux les bonbons !!!  
__-Raaah j'en ai ma claque, moi ! »  
_**BOUM  
**L'écarlate qui bouillonnait intérieurement jeta un regard glacial au mioche qui pleurnichait tandis que l'homonculus se reconstituait.  
_« Finalement t'as raison maman, c'est pas bon les bonbons. Tu m'achètes des brocolis ?  
__-Oui, vient mon chéri on s'en va…vite…  
__-N'empêche que moi je prend mes chocolats ! » _répliqua Greed en mettant dans le chariot le plus vite possible autant de paquets de bonbons qu'il le pouvait.

Douzième arrêt, celui qu'il ne faut surtout pas oublier : rayon alcool

_« Je crois qu'on a tout, on peut aller à la caisse.  
__-Ouais…hé une minute ! Où est la bière ?  
__-Zut ! On a oublié ça…faut qu'on fasse demi-tour Martel.  
__-Oui, c'est vrai on y va mais…  
__-Allez les gars ! Tous au rayon boissons ! »  
_Les deux chimères mâles et l'homonculus partirent à la vitesse de la lumière vers les boissons alcoolisées laissant leur camarade seule avec l'humain qui marchait d'un air blasé derrière elle. Quand ils rejoignirent les trois assoiffés, ils trouvèrent un rayon totalement dévasté : une tornade nommée Greed&Cie avait pillé tous les rayonnages ne laissant pas une seule bouteille de disponible.  
_« Euh…et vous pensez que vous en aurez assez là ?  
__-Bof on devrait pouvoir tenir une quinzaine de jours.  
__-Oui ça va dépendre si on fait la fête.  
__-Et si y a des filles mignonnes qui veulent que je leur serve un verre…mais bon de toute façon si c'est le cas il faudra refaire les courses pour racheter des capotes d'ici quinze jours donc on refera le plein de boissons par la même occasion.  
__-Ok…euh…on va y aller peut-être ? Avant qu'ils nous enferment dans le magasin.  
__-Ah non je ne veux pas y passer la nuit ! Déjà qu'on y a passé plus de cinq heures ! »_ protesta Kimblee qui semblait à bout de nerfs.

……

Et la petite troupe se dirigea vers la sortie, Greed en tête suivi de onze chariots conduits par ses chimères, cette journée shopping ayant été vraiment très productive, et de Kimblee qui traînait les pieds loin derrière. Lors du passage en caisse, la caissière fût très souriante en constatant qu'ils allaient probablement réaliser six mois de chiffre d'affaire du centre commercial en un seul passage, et Greed répliqua de son plus beau sourire de requin puisqu'elle était particulièrement mignonne. Bref tout ce passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que…  
_« Alors ça vous fera 258 371 et 94 centimes.  
__-Pardon ?!  
__-Ce que vous devez payer : ça fera 258 371 et 94 centimes.  
__-C'est une blague ?  
__-Euh…non. Vous avez pris des articles, faut les payer maintenant.  
__-Kimblee !!!  
__-Quoi encore ?  
__-La demoiselle veut que je paye…  
__-258 371 et 94 centimes exactement.  
__-Bah alors paye, qu'on puisse enfin dégager !  
__-Mais je ne veux pas payer !  
__-Et tu n'espères pas que je paye à ta place quand même ?  
__-J'en sais rien moi : fais ce que tu veux mais trouves une solution ! »  
_Suite à quoi une série de déflagrations résonna dans le centre commercial tuant la caissière, les trois vigiles qui étaient venu lui prêter assistance, le patron du centre commercial et sa secrétaire qui s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qui se passait et une demi-douzaine de clients qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir assez rapidement. L'Ecarlate, encore plus écarlate pour le coup, demanda :  
_« T'es content ?  
__-Oui, je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée de t'emmener avec nous.  
__-On peut y aller patron ?  
__-Oui, juste deux petites minutes…  
__-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?  
-Je récupère l'argent dans le tiroir-caisse, ça serait bête de laisser ça là.  
__-T'as raison au point où on en est…  
__-En tout cas c'était très amusant : ça vous dit de recommencer la semaine prochaine ? »_


End file.
